The Lost Chronicles of Three
by Artemus Drake
Summary: This is a story about three warriors, Goldraine, Zeodin and, Lyonnesse and how the effects of Soul Edge affect a human. Definent Pairings TalGold. NOTE: This story starts out slow for the mot part, but stay with me here.
1. Chapter 1: Fall to Pieces

The Lost Chronicles of Three

By: Artemus Drake

Namco owns characters in the game "Soul Calibur II".

The character "Goldraine" in all of his forms is owned by myself

The character "Lyonnesse" is owned by RadicalEd and is used as a result of acquiescence.

The character "Zeodin" is owned by and is used as a result of acquiescence.

I'm going for a "T" fic. Additionally, the energy of characters on this fic starts at 50 and ends at 500. I know 500 doesn't exist on SCII, but it's here to prolong the story.

Try to figure out the pattern in chapter names.

Chapter 1(Goldraine POV): Fall to Pieces

"Gold, wake up!" said a distant voice. 'Come on… I need more time…' The voice continued, with growing annoyance with each repeat. The voice's identity finally set in to Goldraine. It was the voice of a 15-year-old wind priestess, Talim.

"Curses, Goldraine! Wake up!" This was followed by a kick to the spleen. This created the desired effect.

"Alright… alright… I'm up!" A 14-year-old boy got up from his slumber indolently. Goldraine.

"I really wish you would begin sleeping early as I do. How else will I train you?" 'Wow, haven't heard that one before.' It was time for another day of hell. He considered her option of going to sleep early, but then again, he always did. Goldraine geared up for the day. Goldraine walked out the small hut and went after Talim, who was already at the windmill where they trained. The mountainous region they resided in was Talim's home village. Goldraine was found wounded at the foot of the pass towards the Region of Regulus. That was 6 years ago. Talim's mother, Lidi , took him in and raised him as a son.

Goldraine was a tall, handsome boy for his age. He had a frail looking build, but was actually quite strong. He had short brown hair, with blue eyes and a slight tan. Talim, his superior instructor, was only a year older than him. Goldraine considered her beautiful. She had short black hair in a panache style, a nicely toned tan and a fighting style to match her persistence. She had a belt to hold her elbow-blades.

"Have you seen my latest throwing techniques? If not I would gladly show them." Goldraine jumped. Last time she threw him, he ended up unconscious.

"Er… yeah… I saw them…"

"-how could I forget…-"

"What was that?" questioned Talim.

"Err…. Well…. Nothing!"

"Well, lets spare. I'll take it easy on you." Goldraine took out his wooden twin daggers he used to practice with, and prepared himself.

Talim equipped her wooden elbow-blades and ran after Gold. Goldraine broke Talim's assault with a Wind Sault, and dropkicked her to the ground. This was his strategy; to go second. Goldraine performed a quick double kick to Talim's stomach, which then retaliated with a throw. Talim grabbed him, kicked him to the ground, and sent him rolling across the ground. Gold shook of that attack, and with difficulty, grabbed Talim and threw her backwards into the ground.

"Alright… good…. Job" That was the end of it. Talim conceded defeat. Goldraine had a look of awe on his face. Talim never gives up. But now, unexpectedly, she does. She got up and shook Goldraine's hand. Talim had a pained expression on her face. Something was wrong. Goldraine could tell when there was a problem. Talim walked to her dwelling. Goldraine never heard from her again the rest of the day.

Notes: If Goldraine had a stage/character theme, I would make it "The Nightmare's Beginning" from the 1997 masterpiece, "Final Fantasy VII"

What do you guy's think? It was a good idea at first, but I'm not sure if anyone will like it. Also, I guess it's rather short, but there are things called CHAPTERS! O.o! R&R no flamers.


	2. Chapter 2: Papercut

Chapter Two (Lyonnesse POV): Papercut

"Wow! You picked a good one tonight, Luther." None other than Luther's subordinate, known only as Flare, pronounced this. Upon sight of the girl Luther caught for their pleasure, Flare nearly exploded with possibilities.

"Let me go, hentai!" the girl erupted in a explosion of insults toward the two young men. They were fair-headed; Luther had black hair while Flare had an invigorating shade of light red, uncommon for a male of his age. Luther had a muscular build with a eerie appearance to him, while Flare looked somewhat friendly and inviting. Flare's intention for his look was obvious, he wanted to look like an everybody. He has had a run-in with the authorities for quite some time, possession and distribution of drugs, possession of illegal firearms, and evasion of authorities. His cellmate, Luther, was in for assault, and possession of drugs. They were living together in this abandoned building to run a crime ring with the local gangs: Drugs for money and vice versa. This "business" with the girl was something Luther thought of the night before. They had been watching her for quite some time.

The girls name was Lyonnesse; she was 20 and had been wandering around the side of the town waiting for a friend. This particular night, she would be captured against her will to the alcove of Luther and Flare. She had mid-length dark blue hair, and had on a dark green blouse with a long skirt to match. She was dressed-up for something, but it didn't matter to Luther and Flare. This was their second "lady-friend" since either of them were put in jail. Flare had taken her purse and was looking through it.

"What do you think this thing is, Luther?" He was holding a device that appeared to be a whip with blades on it.

"Looks like she was going to do the same to someone, ha ha ha…" Luther laughed at his own joke, a sign of impudence, Lyonnesse thought to herself. If only she could reach the weapon, she could punish these fools who ruined her night. If only…

Lyonnesse looked around in the darkened room she was in. It was in shambles, she could definitely tell these guys were criminal just by the tiny plastic bags with 900 worth of cocaine in them. She decided she would retaliate once Luther released her to do her "work". 'How I long to carve the skulls of these freaks'…then she snapped. She would do more than punish them…

"Well, lets begin!" Luther barked impatiently at Lyonnesse.

"You can't win in a fight, don't try to struggle!" Flare was approaching her from behind when she dived for her Serpent Blade. It was quite a distance from her location to the blade, but she rolled as she landed and grabbed it with grace of a cat. She modified her whip to Punishment Change, and went into a fighting pose.

"You fools have no clue who you are messing with!" she screamed as she laid her whip down as a trap. She flung it upward as Luther swung at her and hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and held his wound. She conveniently ducked as Flare attempted to tackle her, Flare ran into Luther and, in a flurry of blood, Lyonnesse grabbed Flare and manipulated her blades to slice Flare to his death.

"There, is that painful?" she screamed. Luther begged Lyonnesse not to kill him, but his cries were in vain. After Lyonnesse's anger subsided, she took a step to relax. Then in set in what she had done. She just killed two men. Horrified, she gathered her belongings and ran out the door.

Lyonnesse rounded the corner when a policeman came near. She gasped, and desperately tried to cover the blood from the two men. Suddenly, she decided to cut herself to hide the real story. She grabbed her serpent blade and sliced herself. She winced at the pain, but she was used to it. Her master cut her frequently to get her used to the pain. She could only describe her master as a seemingly young female who never allowed Lyo to see her face. She was cunning and relentless, for when Lyo made a mistake her master would whip her. But Lyonnesse followed her master without any doubts. Lyo returned back to the present time when her master stopped coming to teach her.

"Young lady, are you alright?" the policeman gasped out as he saw Lyonnesse slide down a wall. He bought it. Lyonnesse was home free.

"No… I'll be… all right… please leave…" she faked. She had to make it plausible. It may have been a lost cause as the cop intended on helping her to a hospital. But Lyo pressed on. She didn't want to have to kill an officer of righteousness. She elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him out cold. At least no one else had to die today…

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…" she said to the unconscious officer. Lyo sighed and looked at her wound. Dammit! She was losing more blood than she realized, and the effects were setting in. She let the blood form a small puddle, and decided to find her master. Lyo needed help finding her purpose, and only her master could help her. She used the blood as a make shift ink, and made an alchemic star. With it, she would travel back to the time she was previously in. As the portal opened, she began to black out. Almost there… you can do it. She jumped in the portal with all of her strength, and then passed out.

If Lyonnesse had a stage/character theme, it would be "Maybe I'm A Lion" from "Final Fantasy VIII" OST Disc 4, track 8. This was taken from what RadicalEd has said.


	3. Chapter 3: Find the Real

Chapter 3 (Zeodin POV): Find the Real

Tension was high as a young warrior struggled to fight his way out of an unfair assault. This squall was in an alley of Regulus. The fighting gang, The Left Hooks, lost their first tournament to a young man named Zeodin. The man was attacked the immediate day after the Coliseum Days tournament in Regulus. Losing was uncommon to The Left Hooks, and they wanted to get this Zeodin back for his win.

"Why are you fighting? Can't you just take a beating and not be such sore losers?" he pleaded, but they didn't take note of him. They just wanted reprisal. Zeodin was a tall, 23-year-old warrior from the town of Altair. He had short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Zeodin always wears his silver colored armor. As a boy, Farnham the Splendid One, a paladin who boasts considerable talents, trained him. He wields a broadsword and a roman cetra shield, which of both he made. He entered tournaments across the continent to train himself, and others. For tournaments he uses a blunt broadsword that replicates his normal broadsword so he will not fatally wound any other combatant.

"Shut up, freak! We don't take it easy on foreigners!" The gang's commanding leader flung invective words toward Zeodin to throw off his guard. But Zeodin knew how to counter this. This time, the bladed he wielded wasn't blunt. He would defend his life with this cursed blade. He performed a back flip and prepared to strike. This threw his attackers asunder as he cut through one of them. Blood splattered on his face. He tasted it… Tainted. These sinners have come into contact with the Soul Edge. Zeodin would find it, even if it were the last thing he do…

"Who has the Soul Edge? If you are present, give me the piece and I will let you live." A subtle warning that was useless, as he predicted they would not listen.

"And if we refuse?"

"Hah, inferior. You should not have defied me." Zeodin lunged at the leader and put his blade to his throat.

"I'll kill you if you refuse. You should have stayed away…" Zeodin could sense fear under his breath. All he could think of was powering the Miragus, the alchemic weapon he made with the souls of killed fighters in tournaments. Another piece of Soul Edge was all he needed.

"My patience is wearing thin! What will it be?"

"Give… him the piece…." 'Ha, that's more like it'

"Weaklings at heart… I knew it! Why did you bother coming here? God will sort you out."

"But you said we could…"

"I lied." Zeodin hated killing, but it was his duty to slay those who are plagued by the sins of Pandora's box. These damned men were going to die a similar death anyway.

Zeodin left one of the men alive to report what happened to their founder. It would be rude to disappear without a reputation, as he found out The Left Hooks are renowned for their stupidity and hind sightedness. They cannot think things through. Zeodin clutched his new Soul Edge fragment and set off towards his home in Altair. He began to think as he started walking. A new feeling set in, Zeodin had a feeling of fulfillment he had not acquired before after having to kill. The Soul Edge? It was altering his mentality… death… blood… Oh how he longed for more…

What was he thinking? He hates killing, and wants no more death than what has to be done. He is a consecrated man, who opposes wrongfulness. He had to forge it into his Miragus before something worse than these thoughts occur…


	4. Chapter 4: The One I'm Waiting For

The Lost Chronicles of Three

By: Artemus Drake

Now I actually make the transition from Third Person Omniscient to First Person POV.

Continuing Goldraine's story, we find more about Talim's sudden depart from the battle…

Chapter 4(Goldraine): The One I'm Waiting For

It's been a week since Talim gave up. She hadn't said much after that, or even mentioned anything about it. But it wasn't because I acted upon the match quicker and won, no not near that. I realized something truly _was_ wrong. Maybe it was the talk that mother had with her. I think it had something to do with her priestess training, to stop your fight to destroy Soul Edge, to think about your duties for your village… but Talim wouldn't just listen. She would find an excuse to leave for Soul Edge.

Talim would also consider leaving for Soul Edge unexpectedly, like during the night. Someone like Talim wouldn't tell anyone, not even me. I believe she is saying a silent goodbye to everyone, everything, before she leaves. If this is the case, I'm either going to stop her or join her. What happens will probably end up in catastrophe, but I will encourage her anyway. I went to her room and decided to ask her.

"Talim, race you to the windmill!" I egged her, but she didn't seem interested at all.

"Not right now, I don't feel like doing much." she said gloomily. I didn't dare challenge her, for fear of what she might do. But I felt if I did nothing, she would take it as me returning the goodbye.

"Talim! What's wrong? You used to be so active in training. You used to be friendly, outgoing, and all around nice. What's on your mind?" I needed to know the answers. And I was determined to get _something_ out of her, whether it be an excuse or the full story.

"W.. what?" she was taken aback by this question, which, in all honesty, was nearly expected. I probably shouldn't have asked her so much.

"I need to know what your problems are, so I can help you." I replied. Her face straightened with defiance and retorted.

"That's an awful rude thing to ask of me! If you only knew what I had to go through, you wouldn't have bothered asking!" She started tearing up. I hit a mark, unwillingly. I would have to face her anger at me for many days. Suddenly, she grabbed me and clenched, as if never to let go. _She hugged me?_ What is this all about?

This hug lasted about ten minutes. I just sat there, while Talim sobbed on my shoulder. I needed to know what her problems were if I were ever to help her.

"Talim, your thinking of going after Soul Edge, aren't you?" I questioned. She stopped sobbing almost abruptly. She looked up at me; her face was in horror.

"How could you possibly know? I never told anyone." Ha, so I was right!

"I actually just speculated. Good guess, huh?" She stood up suddenly, and stared down upon me.

"I'm going alone. I must. If you come along, you will only slow me down." She spouted defiantly. I got up from her hut, walked to her door and stopped.

"If you go alone, you'll end up dead. I…" I struggled, after finding this new emotion for Talim. "…I couldn't live with myself if that happened, knowing I could stop you, protect you." She took a moment to absorb what I said. I meant it, all of it. She ran to me and hugged me again.

"Let's go… together. I realize now how much I needed you all along. Let us go, tonight." I nodded.

"Tonight. It's the best night. This way, we won't lose our nerves." I said, touching her shoulder as I did so. She smiled and ran off to prepare. I felt I should prepare as well, and ran to my room.


	5. Chapter 5: Does Love Bloom on the Battle...

Chapter 5: Does Love Bloom on the Battlefield

I woke up what seemed like years later. I was on a comfortable bed with my side patched up where I cut myself. I rose up and saw no one in the room I was in. I walked to the nearest window and looked out of it. There was no one in sight on this cloudy day. It had been raining recently. I decided to find the person who had been taking care of me. Leaving without thanking them would be rude. I first decided to get out of this damn outfit. I always keep an extra pair of my favorite clothes in my purse, which was next to my bed. I need to dump that thing… I can make a belt for my Serpent Blade later. I changed in to my outfit, which consisted of a long skirt, a green long sleeve shirt, and a green vest over it. My master gave me an alchemist's claw to use when wielding my blade, but I don't need to use it. It's mainly for looks. After I was dressed and wielding my blade, I walked out the door.

I was led into a hall that had two stairways, one ascending up to an additional floor, and one descending to the bottom floor. To the left and right of me were doors, six of them! That made seven in all, lots of doors for a second floor. Or was it a first? The house was a mystery right now. I walked down the stairway descending and found a door. It led me to a room, which resembled a basement. I looked around and found no one. I walked back up the stairs, but then I heard someone, no… something, shuffling around in the room. I drew a star on the rock flooring with my blade and transmuted some of it to make a lantern. Then I created a spark with the blade and lit the lantern. I should have done this before. I found nothing but a rat gnawing on a fallen brother. I walked up the stairway and went to try other rooms.

I saw the door the room I woke up in cracked open. I slowly opened it and leered inside. I saw a man, around the age of twenty; about five foot eight, he had an athletic build, with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a uniquely designed long sword, about 7 feet long, burrowed in its large sheath.

"Oh, you're here. I heard you walking about. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Who are you?" I decided to find the name of this savior.

"My name is Kiloph Buckler. What is yours?"

"Lyonnesse Triste. Where did you find me? Am I anywhere near Alioth?" It would help to know my location.

"I found you lying on the ground near Rigel. Your way far from Alioth, sad to say." Dammit, I need to get Samantha back. Samantha is my feline companion, who has been with me all of my life since I was a young girl. My master has her; it was part of the deal until I came back to this world. I'm glad I my master taught me Forbidden Alchemy; otherwise I had never have been here right now. She last educated me in Alioth.

"Are you going to leave for Alioth? I can escort you if you wish. I have been stuck in this house tending to you, and I would love to get out some. Moreover, I know a shortcut toward Alioth from Rigel." Hmm… maybe I should accept his help. Besides, he was kind of cute.

"Sure, you can come along. But I need to get there quickly. Will this shortcut get me there in less than a fortnight?"

"At least a fortnight, sad to say. But if we make haste, it might be less than that."

"Then what are we waiting for? I must get there promptly. Where do I get out of this cursed house?"

"Just follow me." And with that, my adventure began.

The first day or two we stayed at inns across the country, but decided it took too much time. We bought supplies and simply slept outdoors after that. It wasn't as difficult since it was in the summer. It was cloudy and sometimes rained during the trek, which made it easier. It would have been deathly warm during it anyway. I could not help but notice someone watching us as we walked the fifth day.

"Is someone there?" I questioned to anything around. Kiloph gave me an odd look; as if I was crazy for saying something so randomly. He never talked much, and spoke more with his actions and emotions than with words. He was so silent and uncomplaining, as I just talked and told him about my business in Alioth.

"It seems no one is here, Lyo. Besides you and myself, we are the only ones here." He reassured me. I believed him; everything he said seemed to be true. That's when catastrophe arrived. As we were walking, something struck Kiloph on the back of the head. He shrieked in pain, and collapsed.

"Kiloph! Are you alright?" I was stopped abruptly by two figures, one of a young woman, the other a large man wielding a German-forged zweihander.

"Right on time! Come on, Sigfried." The woman gestured the man and they walked toward me.

"It looks like she may have what we need. Lets kill them and take it." I knew alone the man would be difficult, so I decided to play it defensively.

"Who are you? What do I have that you want to take?" I demanded of them simply questions. I wanted to know what this was about.

"So many questions at once will make the teacher irritated, babe. Why should I answer you now?" the woman replied mockingly to me. I could already tell she was going to be bothersome. She ran after me with twin daggers, and my battle began.


	6. Chapter 6: Some Kind Of Monster

Chapter 6: Some Kind of Monster

Sorry for lack of updates. I am having a hard time with the hard drive this is stored on(i.e. this computer). Enjoy.

"Sir Zeodin! You have returned!" I entered the monastery of Altair to the sight of supposed-to-be-sleeping children.

"Ales, you should be sleeping, you too Morgan. I simply came to talk to Father Simon." With that, I walked to the Father's chambers. He was finishing some work, but I didn't ask anything of it.

"Welcome back, Zeodin. I sense you have another shard. Am I correct?" I began my story.

"Always correct, Father. But I came to ask a question. Upon leaving Regulus, I was engaged by the second placements in the tournament. They wanted retribution for their first loss, and attempted to relieve me of my life. I thwarted this act by killing 3 of the 4 assailants, and obtained the shard by threatening the last being. As I left the sight, I began having horrific thoughts of more killing, enjoying it. Certainly a man revered such as myself would not savor in such dismal fantasies." I argued my case to the wise minister.

"Hmmm… It appears the Soul Edge has it's arctic seize upon you. If you continue to collect these bits of hell-bent foil, you will find yourself unable to shake off these desires. I have warned you before that this will only lead to an ill fate. Cease and abandon this quest, for my sake." I listened to the astute vicar with intent, and soaked in his insight. But I knew I mustn't go by his instructions.

"I must complete this weapon. There is otherwise no one who can conquer the monstrosity that overwhelmed my parents, as well as Farnham. I must make the Miragus. If I am lucky, all I need is this last piece. I will leave you, Simon, to finish this. Farewell." With that, I walked out of the monastery.

I returned to my home in Altair, which was considerably larger than it was when it was left to me from Farnham. I added on to the house a few months back, and a protective shield I set up around it had protected it. I walked in and went straight to the Miragus, the swirling orb of power that had the power of the Soul Edge in it. The concept of my weapon was to use the enemy's thoughts against them. As long as they thought I was using a particular weapon, I was. This was the alchemic magic granted to me from the warrior who vanquished Inferno all of those years ago. She has not been seen since.

I took the Miragus and started forging the Soul Edge into it. This was harder than the last time. The Miragus, hardened from the Soul Edge, was almost finished. I struck the Miragus with the smithing hammer one last time, and looked at my new weapon. As I stuck my hand inside of it to wield it, some of the last shard came out of it. I almost overloaded it! I stuck the shard of Soul Edge and kept it in my pocket. The Miragus itself wasn't very heavy, but once I started swinging it around, I began getting tired. Suddenly, I collapsed onto the floor. I could not move, see, or speak. I could simply breath. After a while, I heard grotesque noises and screams from seemingly nowhere. Afterwards, my vision returned to me. I could see blood and carcasses of humans. After a while I could move about. I got up and look around. I was in another house, with the Miragus in hand. When my speech finally returned to me, I shrieked in horror as I found my hands had been exposed to human blood. I couldn't believe it; I should have listened to Simon. He even warned me this would happen. The Soul Edge transformed me in to a monster. I killed innocents… I mustn't believe it… Why me? I ran to my dwelling and hoped to sleep away this nightmare…


	7. Chapter 7: Going Under

Chapter 7: Going Under

The winds howled harder and harder those next few days since Talim and I left. They were telling us to go back… to stay back… They knew we are endangering our lives far more than a group of assassins could. We passed through the first surrounding towns at night, our faces were known at those towns. After that, we began our trek towards Altair, where news of a Paladin killing a group of innocents had leaked. A Paladin, no matter how much afflicted, would not have done that without influence. We believed the holy man had the Soul Edge influencing him.

Meanwhile, Talim had accepted the fact that it was too late to return. We had to finish what we started. She had also gotten more skilled in her technique. We sometimes trained on the way to each town, and to the surprise of many passersby, ended up wounding each other. I grew closer to her each passing day. I began to almost depend on her… her smile, the way she laughed at her coming victory against me. It kept me going, gave me a reason to go with her, to protect her…

We reached the dead city of Nashira. I could feel the terror in the region of Aldebaran. The castle was overtaken by a band of berserkers. The townsfolk had orders to kill anyone who attempted to enter, but most were plagued by an illness. Some were even dead on the streets. I looked at Talim.

"What do we do now?" I asked her with intent to agree upon her plan of action, if she had one.

"What do you mean 'what do we do'? We need to help these people! Besides, I've sensed a powerful energy in the winds."

"Is it Soul Edge?"

"No, but it's evil nonetheless. Come on, to the castle!" And with that, we ran to the castle.

Berserkers guarded the gate. We swiftly took them out with speed and precision that we honed on the way to the region of Aldebaran. We tried forcing the gate open, but our weapons did nothing but deflect off of it. I quick-wittedly picked up one of the berserker axes and struck the gate a few times with it. After I made a hole through it, we made our way through it. I liked the feel of the large axe, it kind of suit me. But I was hardly fit to fight with heavy weaponry, so I decided to stick with my twin daggers for now. We entered the castle clueless of our next move.

I made my way through rooms, eventually reaching the final room. It was in this room I witnessed horror for the first time. I saw three men in black robes, and I saw a paladin kneeling on the ground before them. I hid behind a wall and listened to there conversation.

"…. This is an odd request, O Hallowed Edge, but it is possible that we can grant it. It isn't very hard to remove one of their holy stature, as we have done so before in our last raid, hehe…"

"I care not how you do it, just make me a Death Knight." I gasped at this sentence. There is a Paladin requesting to be a Death Knight? I looked around again and I saw the man in the throne get up.

"Are you sure? It will be impossible to revert back into the light. Make sure you are certain of your choice."

"I am, just perform the ceremony already." I looked around once more and saw a spell pentagon under the anti-Paladin. I assumed this was the Paladin in Altair who massacred a few homes. I need to stop this union of evil.

Without thinking, I ran inside the room with justice in mind. If I knew what would happen today, I wouldn't have done so….

"Stop, you anarchic soldier! You must understand this isn't what needs to be done!" Everyone looked at me. After what seemed like minutes, the man in the throne stood up and began laughing.

"So tell me, young warrior. What needs to be done? How else can he repent for his sins? The only way is to become a sin, or take death."

"I can't allow the first option!" With that, I ran and swung one of my blades at the Paladin, and suddenly, I felt an intense pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I slumped to the ground in pain, and cursed myself for being so helpless.

"Being the light in a room of dark isn't such a good choice anymore, is it?"

"I… can't…. allow….. you to…… ugh……." Eyes get heavy. Can't think straight. Hope Talim OK. Black out.


End file.
